


Your Love Makes Me Warm

by youngtomatoes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Louis, M/M, Memories, but i dont know, hopefully it is, i just wanted to write this random thing, i tried to make it fluffy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/youngtomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three old memories is not at all what he expects to find when he ventures into the attic. He certainly doesn't expect to relive these memories while his husband is downstairs cooking dinner.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis uses his favorite camera to take pictures of him and the love of his life. Oh yeah, and he's really cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Makes Me Warm

"Lou, will you go get that little bike from upstairs?" Harry asked, stirring whatever concoction was on the stove while trying to calm a whiny Jonah.

 

"You mean the attic?" Louis whined. He hated the dust and spider webs and mice and cold air and monsters and-

 

"Please, babe? I'm trying to get this food done but Jonah will not stop whining about how bored he is and I think Caleb needs a diaper change and.. will you just go get it? I really need your help."

 

"Yeah, of course, sorry Haz. Be right back. Smells really good, if that helps anything!"

 

Harry smiled in reply and pried Jonah off his leg, sitting him at the table and quickly returning to the stove.

 

Louis may or may not have paused halfway up the stairs with a huge, toothy grin plastered onto his face because his husband was the most perfect man alive.

 

_._._._._

 

Louis stumbled through stacks of boxes, making his way to where he knew anything toy-related was kept. He saw the colorful bike that was still covered in dirt from _last_ summer and grabbed it, making his way back to the ladder to the attic.

 

On his way, though, he slipped and bumped into a massive stack of boxes, which proceeded to fall and erupt their contents all over the floor.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s-” Louis whispered (there were children in the house) with utter annoyance as he set down the bike and scrambled to clean everything up and pass it off as nothing before Harry realized that something had happened. He shoved a bunch of greeting cards into one box and a wedding scrapbook in another and a stack of pictures into any box that still had room and- wait.

 

Louis stopped rummaging and picked up the top three pictures in the stack he would have just shoved wherever, slumping his shoulders. In his hands were three worn-out polaroids that he and Harry had taken ages ago - back when they weren’t even in their twenties yet.  

 

He smiled when he realized that he knew exactly how each one of them came to be.

 

_._._._._

 

_The lights were blinding him as he ran down the field, dribbling the ball as swiftly as he possibly could, but he didn’t even care. He was going to get this goal and he was going to win this championship – if not for himself, then for Harry. Because even though winning a championship football game is nowhere near an amazingly romantic gesture, he deserved it and Louis would be damned if he didn’t get it for his Harry._

_When he was just in the perfect range to make his last shot, he stole one glance at the stands, his eyes instantly meeting Harry’s and crinkling uncontrollably in response to the other boy’s wide grin. He turned his attention back to the ball and sent it flying into the other team’s net with two seconds on the clock to spare. The crowd erupted into a roaring cheer and Louis’ teammates ran over to him and performed their bro-rituals until Louis pushed them away and ran to meet Harry, who was speeding down the bleachers and over the short fence that separated them._

_When they collided, Louis’ hands instantly found their way to Harry’s neck and Harry hoisted him up, joining their lips in a searing kiss under the white lights. They stayed there for quite a few moments before they decided that they were in public and yeah, there are definitely children here. Louis sighed and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, blue meeting green in one of the most loving looks he had ever shared in his life._

_“Congratulations, my little koala,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ bum, eliciting a gasp and a giggle out of the_ koala.

 

_“Thank you, Haz. Oh my god, I can’t believe I’ve just won us the game!” Louis buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck._

_“Hey, I can! You’re my boyfriend, Mr. Football Star, remember?”_

_Louis chuckled and let out a ‘yeah.’_

_“So how ‘bout we go celebrate with all our friends and, say, a party at my place?” Harry suggested, moving Louis so he could look him in the eye._

_“Not lookin’ like this, I’m not! Lemme go shower and I’ll meet you out here in 15?”_

_“Yeah. Kiss first,” Harry all but demanded, setting Louis down and smacking him on the bum after he got a peck._

_23 minutes later (cut Louis some slack, he can’t look like shit at his celebration party that his boyfriend is throwing), Louis emerged from the locker room to see all of his friends ready to go. He ran over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss, the rest of the gang already moving. He stopped one of his friends, pulled his favorite camera out of his bag, and handed it to her, Harry jumping on his back. They posed and the picture was taken, Louis instantly reaching to grasp the picture as it came out._

_He smiled and showed it to Harry, who laughed at Louis’ expression and said, “You’re crazy..”_

_“Crazy in love,” Louis replied, and Harry gave his athletically gifted, magnificently sexy, adorably cheesy boyfriend a gigantic kiss on the lips._

 

_._._._._

 

 _“Harry? Who’s this guy that keeps commenting on your Facebook posts?” Louis called out, scrolling through the numerous funny replies and_ compliments _that Harry had received from whoever this guy was._

_“Who? You know, I’m not some weirdo who spends all my time caring about what people say to me online..” Harry trailed off, walking over to his desk, where Louis had plopped himself down and begun his routine of ‘checking in’ on what Harry does when Louis’ not around. Don’t get him wrong, he loves that Louis is protective over him, but really? Why would anyone in their right mind need to cheat on someone as fucking amazing as Louis Tomlinson?_

_“I don’t know that I appreciate what you’re insinuating about me when you say that. But anyway, I want to know who this guy is and why he is constantly being obnoxiously flirty with you,” Louis sneered, his intended ‘I’m Mad But I’m Definitely Not Going To Show It And Instead Be Sweet’ façade instantly crumbling down._

_Harry sighed and muttered, “He’s one of the guys that I met at Liam’s bachelor party.”_

_“Ah, so that explains the many times he has mentioned how much of a party animal you are…”_

_“Lou-“_

_“No, Harry, it’s fine. I think I might have a little chat with him later. I assume you have his phone number?”_

_“I can’t just give someone’s phone number to you so you can yell at them! Louis, I’m sorry for whatever you think is going on, but-“ Harry took a deep breath, pushing his fingers through his hair._

_Louis’ face softened. “Oh Haz, I didn’t think you did anything with him! If I did, you would definitely be giving me that number_ and _an address,” he said, swiveling in the desk chair to gather Harry in his arms. Harry let out a chuckle at that. “I do trust you, you know. None of this is because I have any doubt that you’re faithful… It’s just something that I feel like doing because it makes me feel safer. Unimaginably, actually, because you’re already my knight in shining armor.”_

_Harry shook his head and pecked Louis on the lips. “Will you ever stop being cheesy?” He asked. Louis shook his head._

_“As sweet a moment as this has turned into, there is something that I’m going to say to him. Hand me your phone.” Harry reluctantly complied, slightly worried as to where this was going._

_Louis opened Harry’s messages – the bastard had also sent harry about a gazillion messages, but Louis wasn’t going to say anything – and clicked on the little camera icon, holding the phone out in front of Harry and him. Harry turned to kiss Louis on the corner of this mouth, while Louis made a show of- well, showing off the fact that_ he _was kissing Harry Styles and_ he _was the one that got to do it all the time. When he decided that the picture was suitable, he typed in a quick message, hit send and set Harry’s phone down._

_“I feel powerful. Like I’m some sort of celebrity that everyone is jealous of.” He turned to Harry. “I like showing people that you’re mine,” Louis said, his hands instinctually running over the marks that he had left on Harry’s neck just last night. “I think I want everyone who comes her to know.” With that, he grabbed his favorite camera and held it exactly where he had held the phone and took an identical picture of the two of them. After he shook the picture for a few seconds, he plucked a pen out of the cup on the desk and scribbled the same exact thing he had said to whoever that guy was._

  _He's mine, back off_

 

_._._._._

_The two boys pulled their coats tighter around themselves as they ventured further into the square – yes, it was cold, but this was a tradition, and if they didn’t go to a little German Christmas market, then they might as well not even celebrate the damn holiday._

_“Are you sure you’re not too cold? I’m pretty sure if we get some hot chocolate in one of those cute little mugs and sit in the car, that would totally count,” Harry said, trying for the billionth time to persuade Louis into not freezing his little ass off._

_“I’m fine, Haz. Your love keeps me warm.”_

_“Okay, I hope you know that saying painfully adorable things won’t make me ease off. I’m worried about you.”_

_“Please don’t be. I’ll be fine,” Louis said seriously, reaching out his hand and wow, why weren’t they holding hands before? When Harry laced their fingers, a swarm of butterflies erupted in his stomach because apparently a few years of being together didn’t get rid of those like he thought it would._

_He decided to pull out his favorite camera and take a picture (because that was just going to have to be their thing now) on this beautiful December afternoon. He pulled Harry close to his side and held the camera out, facing it toward their smiling (and alarmingly not-red for how cold it was) faces. They both took a look at the picture and instantly fell in love with it – almost as much as they had fallen in love with each other._

_And, well, if Harry pushed Louis into the snow and asked him how warm his love was now, then that didn’t have to get added to their little record book._

 

  
  
_._._._._

 

Louis didn’t notice Harry climbing up the ladder until he was almost all the way up. Louis frantically dropped the pictures and picked up the bike, not knowing how long he had been up there doing absolutely nothing.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, but smiled after he saw his husband’s tentative face and bright red cheeks. “Whatcha doin’ up here, Lou? It’s been like 10 minutes..” Harry trailed off, and Louis let out a soft sigh of relief until he realized that Harry was reaching to pick up what he had dropped. “Are these- these are our Polaroids?” he asked, eyes already becoming glossy.

 

“Yeah,” Louis replied, and his eyes immediately did the same. “Sorry about that, I think I should probably g-“

 

Louis stopped talking when Harry stepped right in front of Louis and took his face into his hands. “Do you remember when we took these?” To this, Louis breathed out a ‘yes,’ and Harry let out a watery chuckle. He sighed and ran his thumbs up and down the sides of Louis face, bringing their foreheads together. “I love you. I love these pictures, I love that you remember these pictures, I love that you spent 10 times as long as you should have up here just to think about the stupid things we did when we were younger. Yeah, scratch the first one, I really fucking love you.”

 

All either of them could think about in that moment was the other, and yeah, that wasn’t the best quality in parents, but for now, they were just going to let themselves _love each other._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR SUCKINESS


End file.
